


Let The Clocks Be Reset And The Pendulums Held

by vernonsgf



Series: They Are Three, Not Two [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, a gay enabler, but this time I am projecting my love for Joshua Hong onto cheol and han, jeonghan is an enabler, just... a lot of shameless making out, once again I am projecting...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes up Seungcheol’s offer of drinking from his soul, his eyes fluttering closed. Jeonghan’s fingers press into Joshua’s shoulders, working out all of the stress that has built up over the week, over the month, and Joshua has long since forgotten that he ever worried about making a fool of himself in front of these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Clocks Be Reset And The Pendulums Held

"This was unwarranted and I don't approve of it." Seungcheol says, lacing his fingers through Joshua's hair. The fresh pink locks spill over his fingers, the once soft hair now feeling slightly brittle.

Joshua smiles and quirks a brow. "Oh, really? Just like how you didn't approve of Jeonghan's blonde hair or his haircut?" Joshua taunts. Seungcheol grins.

"Yeah, just like that." He says. He leans down and captures Joshua's lips between his.

Seungcheol's lips are soft and plush, and they remind Joshua of how Jeonghan's reaction is going to be completely the opposite of how Seungcheol is acting right now. He savours the moment, the feeling of Seungcheol's tongue slipping past his lips, the slight taste of the lunch they had earlier lingering between their mouths. He presses himself closer to Seungcheol, their bodies intertwining and warming each other enough that their cheeks turn pink. The moment is broken by Jeonghan clearing his throat in the doorway.

"Do you mind telling me why you," He throws a finger up in Joshua's direction. "Have pink hair? And also why you're both making out without me? That's totally unfair."

"All's fair in love and war, baby." Seungcheol says, a shameless grin splitting his face in half.

"Yeah, you're lucky I love you." Jeonghan says, making his way towards the two.

He tugs one of Seungcheol's hands out of Joshua's hair and takes the offending strands in between his fingers. Seungcheol drags both hands down Joshua's front, drawing Jeonghan's attention to Joshua's fitted white shirt as Joshua shudders. Seungcheol rests his hands on Joshua's hips, pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

"Explain." Jeonghan mutters, but both of their eyes have clouded over with something more than love.

"I felt like it." Joshua says. Jeonghan is too close to him, he can feel Jeonghan's breath on his lips, and Seungcheol's lips are working their way towards the collar of his shirt. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

It's taunting and bossy, and everything that Jeonghan loves about Joshua's personality in situations like this. Jeonghan uses his grip on Joshua's hair to tip his head back. He smashes their lips together in the least graceful way possible, teeth just slightly knocking together as their parted mouths collide. As Jeonghan attacks Joshua's lips, Seungcheol starts on his collarbones, raking his teeth across the expanse of Joshua's exposed skin. Joshua's mind turns into a mushy overwhelmed glob of _Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jeonghan_ and all be can fathom doing is pushing them off and fanning himself down.

"Stop." Joshua groans, pulling himself away from the two of them. "I don't know if you noticed, but my hair is also shorter. So, if you would excuse me, I would really like to take a shower to rid myself of all these itchy hair clippings that have made their way down the back of my shirt."

“Can I join?” Seungcheol says, grabbing on to Joshua’s arm.

Joshua glares. “Can you stop being so sexually active for, like, one second?” He says, and Seungcheol pouts in response.

Jeonghan decides that a good use of the hour that Joshua is probably going to spend showering and getting ready for bed would be to make popcorn and start a movie marathon. They both know that Joshua will be upset that they didn’t wait for him, but they also know that he won’t let that get in the way of a relaxing night of cuddling on the couch with a little kissing on the side. Halfway through the first movie, Joshua joins them. He nudges his way in between the two and rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, his still damp hair soaking through Seungcheol’s shirt.

The way that Jeonghan looks, sitting quietly with his hair messy and his fingers tangled together with Joshua’s, is something that Joshua makes sure to burn into the front of his mind. He almost can’t believe how soft Jeonghan’s lips look as they’re lit up by the TV. Jeonghan, sensing someone’s eyes on him, turns to Joshua, the corners of his lips quirking up into a small smile.

“Cheol?” Jeonghan hums. Joshua’s head whips around to look at Seungcheol as his attention is brought away from the movies. “What are you seeing right now?”

“I’m seeing the two men that I love with all of my heart sitting right beside me, cuddled up with each other.” Seungcheol says, his voice barely above a whisper. The movie is droning on in the background, but they all stopped paying attention a while ago.

“What else?” Jeonghan asks. They’ve played this game before. Jeonghan tries to get Seungcheol riled up while Joshua plays the man in the middle and just waits for one of them to break. It’s usually Seungcheol who breaks first.

“Joshua.” Seungcheol mutters breathlessly.

He’s just now become aware of Joshua’s attire, a thin tshirt from the back of their closet and an old pair of running shorts. On anyone else, Seungcheol thinks that it would look boring and drab and maybe even a bit sloppy. But these clothes look like they were made for Joshua’s body, despite being bought from the clearance section of their local H&M. The shirt drapes over his upper half in a way that just displays his broad shoulders, but also hides them from anyone who isn’t looking too closely, or doesn’t know what to look for. Seungcheol is glad that he doesn’t belong to either of those categories.

“What about Joshua, hmm?” Says Jeonghan.

Sparks are burning in the pit of Seungcheol’s stomach and he speaks, but he keeps the tone of his voice as soft as the smile on Joshua’s face. “His lips are parted. He’s staring up at me with innocent eyes that we both know are anything but. His hair is tousled and soft, and I want to run my fingers through it. His cheeks are flushed.” Seungcheol takes that opportunity to guide his own hand up to Joshua’s face, resting it by his jaw and gently caressing Joshua’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

Joshua leans into the touch, his body starting to feel numb from all of the attention he’s receiving.

“And what do you want to do about that, Cheol?” Jeonghan asks.

Joshua feels like he’s entered a world where everything is dark except for Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They are the lights that keep him awake and aware. Nothing else matters to him other than Seungcheol’s hand on his face and Jeonghan’s chest pressing up against his back.

Seungcheol speaks again, this time directly to Joshua. “I want to kiss you. I want to let you drink from my soul and feel all of the love that I have for you. I want to feel your skin touching mine and leaving reminders of everything that we’ve ever had together and ever will have together. May I?”

Joshua blushes like this is the first time they’ve done anything like this, even though they’ve been together for years. He tugs his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth, before he nods and brings a hand up to curl over the hand on his cheek.

He feels Jeonghan’s hands sneak around his waist as Seungcheol’s lips press into his own. He takes up Seungcheol’s offer of drinking from his soul, his eyes fluttering closed. Jeonghan’s fingers press into Joshua’s shoulders, working out all of the stress that has built up over the week, over the month, and Joshua has long since forgotten that he ever worried about making a fool of himself in front of these two.

“I love you.” Jeonghan whispers into the skin of Joshua’s neck. He leaves trails of wet, open mouthed kisses down Joshua’s spine, stopping and trailing back up when he meets the collar of Joshua’s shirt.

Seungcheol’s hands leave Joshua’s skin and make their way down the broad expanse of his chest for the second time in one day. He meets the bottom of Joshua’s shirt and tugs on the hem. “Can I take this off?” He asks, pulling away from Joshua’s lips long enough to ask the question.

Joshua bites his lip again before he shakes his head. Seungcheol understands, and he doesn’t push it any farther. There are days when Joshua feels confident, when he becomes the instigator, tugging off articles of clothing and going far beyond just pressing kisses into skin while sitting on the couch, and then there are days like these. Joshua doesn’t feel comfortable in his own skin, and he’d rather sit fully clothed in between the two people that he loves most in the world while they kiss with reckless abandon but never go any further. Seungcheol understands that, so he nods his head and reconnects their lips.

Joshua loves that about both Seungcheol and Jeonghan. That they both understand his boundaries and never push him. They’ve been together for years, but it’s been years of constantly asking questions and making sure that all three of them are comfortable with everything that they do. Joshua prefers being the middle man, he prefers being showered with affection on both sides, while Jeonghan loves to stay behind the scenes, most of the time, and let Seungcheol lead. It’s a system that’s worked for them for the entirety of their relationship.

“I love you, so much.” Seungcheol mutters against Joshua’s lips. “I love you. I love you.”

It becomes a mantra that Seungcheol repeats, pausing in between each ‘I love you’ to press his lips to a different part of Joshua’s skin. Jeonghan nuzzles the side of Joshua’s neck with his nose, Joshua’s heart rate slowing down as his breathing evens out.

Seungcheol presses a final ‘I love you, Joshua’ into the skin of his shoulder before placing his lips briefly on Jeonghan’s forehead. “I love you, too, Jeonghan.”

Joshua smiles upon hearing affirmation of, not only the love that they have for him, but the love that they have for each other. He leans back into Jeonghan’s awaiting arms, letting Seungcheol surge forward into their laps. A giggle leaves Joshua’s lips as all three turn their attention back to the movie that’s almost finished playing on the TV in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't really know ?  
> Title from the song Ruby by Kaiser Chiefs


End file.
